


Palabras de Amor

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Weddings, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: El amor no se puede expresar con palabras... o si? A veces no llega a la primera, pero cuando viene arrasa con todo, como el océano bravo, como el mar tempestuoso que me brindan tus ojos. Déjame que te muestre lo que me provocas con estas... palabras de amor...One shot/Au/Riren/Ereri/Fluff/Romance/Yaoi - PARA SCHEZAR!
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Palabras de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> FIC DEL AÑO 2016
> 
> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí un fic a pedido. Si quieren vomitar arcoiris, pues allá ustedes... espero les guste, me avisan? Gracias! Una aclaración FFno me dejó poner al final de las frases las rayitas como para completar el nombre de los autores, así que disculpen, lo intenté varias veces y no pude, así que van a tener que imaginarse, la dinámica es que el otro adivine el autor, disculpen...
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencia: Dulzura al extremo, jamás escribí algo tan empalagante. Ya saben.
> 
> .
> 
> DEDICADO PARA MI AMIGO SCHEZAR, AQUÍ TIENES LA HISTORIA LLENA DE FLUFF QUE QUERÍAS, ESTA VEZ SI LA LEERÁS? JAJAJA ESPERO TE LEVANTE LOS ÁNIMOS.

.

.

**_"Si nada nos salva de la muerte,_ **

**_que al menos el amor nos salve de la vida..."_ **

**_Pablo Neruda_ **

.

.

Levi miró de reojo por encima del libro, ahora estaba con esos anteojos que le daban ese aspecto intelectual tan lindo, tan serio, tan formal. Le encantaba cuando levantaba una de sus cejas y miraba concentrado su lista mientras revisaba y chequeaba las devoluciones.

Eren se giró y automáticamente volvió la vista a su libro, ya había leído como seis veces el mismo párrafo. Su mejor amiga Petra le decía que no entendía como sus notas no mejoraban en Economía si se pasaba la vida dentro de la biblioteca leyendo la bibliografía que les sugería el profesor Rompa. Y Levi le había terminado confesando que el 80% del tiempo no podía concentrarse por cierto castaño que trabajaba en la biblioteca y que era como un ángel encarnado.

Levi recuerda bien el día en que fue a buscar "Oferta y demanda, su implicación en el mercado moderno" por tercera vez, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró al bueno de Paco, el señor que atendía el mostrador de la biblioteca universitaria, en su lugar estaba un precioso (mejor dicho un divino) moreno, ojos de mar caribe, sonrisa de ensueño, amable a más no poder que le preguntaba lo que necesitaba. El señor Paco había pedido licencia indefinida, tenía un familiar muy querido gravemente enfermo en el sur y ahora este resplandeciente adonis lo estaba reemplazando.

Sus visitas a la biblioteca siempre habían sido regulares, pero desde que estaba Eren eran prácticamente diarias. Sabía su nombre por el plástico que llevaba en la solapa de su cardigan. Hacía mucho que nadie le llamaba la atención, más de tres años para ser exactos. La única vez que se había enamorado había sido de su amigo Armin, y cuando se le confesó la cara del rubio había sido de completo terror, fue una marca que quedó en su alma para siempre. Luego Armin le dijo que lo había tomado por sorpresa, y aunque volvieron a reconstruir su amistad (que seguía intacta a la fecha), Levi quedó con miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos.

Tuvo un noviazgo muy breve con Mike, un rubio grandote de curiosas inclinaciones, pero tuvo que desistir porque no sentía lo mismo y no quería mentirle al hombre.

Ahora era diferente, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta. Desde el primer día, no sólo porque el chico era asombrosamente bonito, sino porque era muy dulce y atento con todos los que iban al lugar, se daba cuenta que no era el único al que le llamaba la atención. Se cansó de ver cómo le coqueteaban descaradamente, tanto mujeres como hombres, pero el muchacho no parecía darse cuenta o los rechazaba de plano pero sin ser brusco. Tenía miedo de que volviera a pasarle lo mismo. Por lo que decidió disfrutar de su presencia, lo que durara, y no atosigarlo, ni intentar ningún acercamiento.

-0-

Eren se daba cuenta que ese estudiante de la carrera de Ciencias Económicas era demasiado adorable.

Sabía que era atractivo, mucha gente se lo dejaba en claro, pero no parecía llamar la atención de ese bonito estudiante de estatura baja y facciones delicadas. Tenía una voz grave y tranquila, cada vez que lo escuchaba sentía que se le revolvía la panza. Le había parecido que un imperceptible sonrojo le pintaba la pálida y preciosa piel un par de veces, pero sus hermosos ojos afilados y azules nunca lo miraban de verdad, muchas veces se giraba casualmente para chequearlo de reojo desde su posición, pero el estudiante vivía concentrado en sus libros. A pesar de que un par de personas se le habían confesado en los casi dos meses que llevaba allí, le hubiera encantado que Levi, sabía su nombre por los datos de su tarjeta bibliotecaria, lo hubiera invitado a tomar un café aunque más no fuera.

—Debes ser más evidente —lo aconsejó su amiga Christa—. ¿Por qué no lo invitas tú?

—Sería incómodo, además si me rechaza luego será peor cuando venga a pedir libros, no quiero que evite la biblioteca por considerarme una amenaza.

—No mames, Eren, eres jodidamente lindo, cualquiera estaría halagado de que lo invitaras.

—Puede que sea hetero, y no quiero un problema.

—Ya te dije, sé más evidente, ve con una remera más ajustada al trabajo, ponte perfume, sé más amable de lo que ya eres, ya sabes, ofrécele ayuda, no sé.

—Lo consideraré…

Ese día al de pelo negro le comenzaron a salir unas gotas de sangre de la nariz, y Eren diligentemente salió del mostrador para alcanzarle su pañuelo azul. El de pelo negro aceptó, el de ojos verdes tenía el corazón acelerado, nunca había estado tan cerca del otro.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua, o te traigo papel o, bueno…?

—No, gracias —dijo con esa voz profunda que hizo que a Eren se le erizara la piel—, es una reacción normal por el calor y el sol de la tarde, lamento haber manchado tu pañuelo, deja que lo lave y te lo devuelva en condiciones —Levi sabía que no era el calor, bueno, al menos no el calor del sol, sino el calor que le había subido al ver el atuendo del castaño, con esa remera blanca tan adherida a su cuerpo y los jeans verdes, simple pero revelador.

—No te preocupes, Live —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa—, puedes conservarlo si quieres…

—No es Live —Corrigió el otro con cara de gánster de la mafia—. Se pronuncia Livai.

—Oh, lo siento, mi error, Levi, ja, ja, por cierto soy Eren —dijo con una sonrisa que cortaba la respiración, y como siempre, todo aquello que obnubilaba al de pelo negro también lo asustaba a muerte, lo que hacía que se pusiera arisco como gato panza arriba.

—Ya lo sé —respondió cortante, mientras su cara se ponía más seria aún—. Es obvio, lo tienes en la etiqueta de tu saco —Eren bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que Levi tenía razón, forzó una risita porque el ambiente estaba tenso y decidió alejarse por el momento.

—Tienes razón, bueno, si necesitas algo yo… voy a estar, por aquí… —y se metió de nuevo detrás del mostrador, ya algo lejos suspiró con algo de decepción, evidentemente el de pelo negro no quería saber nada con él.

Al otro día Eren seguía un poco cabizbajo por el suceso, pero se sorprendió cuando el chico bajo se acercó y lo saludó esta vez mirándolo al rostro.

—Hola, Eren —dijo con voz firme y el muchacho se acercó al mostrador sonriendo de nuevo esplendorosamente—. Te traje tu pañuelo, gracias —dijo devolviéndole el pedazo de tela azul, perfumado y pulcramente planchado—. Disculpa que ayer lo ensucié.

—No te hubieras molestado —aceptó el más alto tomándolo con sus manos y rozando adrede los dedos del más bajo, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerlos.

Levi carraspeó un poco y sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de un muy leve sonrosado.

—Como sea, vengo a buscar el libro de "Sociedades Comerciales Modernas", el de Fideslow.

—Déjame ver —dijo fijándose en la computadora—. Lo siento se llevaron el último ejemplar al mediodía, pero si quieres puedo reservártelo mañana cuando lo devuelvan…

—Bien, si lo haces sería genial —Eren no pudo evitar sonreír triunfal, era la conversación más larga que habían tenido hasta el momento—. Bien, supongo que entonces sólo llevaré el de-

—¿"Análisis de sociedades comerciales en conflicto"?

Levi lo miró algo desconcertado.

—Eeeh, bueno, según la computadora es el que más has llevado en los últimos días por eso creí…

—Pues sí, es ese —dijo el otro sin dejar la seriedad.

—Ok, ya te lo doy, Levi —Eren se giró y se fue a los pasillos de la biblioteca mientras el de pelo negro sentía que se le aflojaban las rodillas, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Tamborileó con los dedos hasta que vio un pequeño cúmulo de *post it (*papelitos con algo de pegamento en el borde superior para pegar sobre alguna superficie como recordatorio) de color verde estridente en un costado. Cuando se decidió a tomar uno Eren estaba regresando, por lo que decidió desistir de su idea.

—Aquí está, Levi —dijo alcanzándole la copia.

— Gracias, Eren —el chico con voz gruesa y mirada de acero lo tomó y se fue a sentar.

Eren sentía que estaba completamente nervioso, le transpiraba hasta la espalda, a pesar de que no hacía demasiado calor. Decidió comenzar a completar las planillas de la próxima auditoría que vendrían a hacerle, era bastante trabajo y además necesita despabilarse urgente.

Levi tomó el libro y comenzó a leer de acuerdo al apéndice, buscando respuestas para un práctico que debía entregar al otro día. Cuando ya llevaba cerca de una hora en la faena, una tarjeta se deslizó fuera del libro. Levi la tomó entre sus dedos, era de un papel fino y delicado, de color verde musgo, con suaves relieves en los lados, y adentro con una muy fina caligrafía, una frase escrita de puño y letra de alguien:

_**"Me basta mirarte, para saber que con vos** _

_**Me voy a empapar el alma…"** _

¿Un acertijo? Levi pensó y pensó, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Alguien se habría olvidado esa tarjeta en el libro? Era extraño, además Eren le dijo claramente que ese libro es el que seguramente él iba a pedir… ¿sería de Eren? Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que su corazón pujaba por dentro de sus costillas con fuerza.

Releyó la tarjeta varias veces, la frase le sonaba intensamente familiar, estuvo tentado de usar el buscador de google de su celular, pero sintió que sería como "hacer trampa". De manera que apeló a su muy buena memoria, y no debió buscar demasiado. "Es una frase de… de… ¿Cortázar? Sí, Cortázar definitivamente, ¿cómo era el nombre? ¿Jaime? ¡No! ¡Era Julio! Se dio cuenta que las rayitas al final correspondían al nombre del autor y no dudó en anotar el nombre: Julio Cortázar. No era de leer mucho sobre romance, pero en la secundaria había hecho una investigación sobre ese autor.

Se sonrió, contento del descubrimiento, entonces giró la tarjeta y con su letra, que no era muy bonita, pero tratando de que fuera lo más legible posible puso:

_**"Mi estrategia es,** _

_**que un día cualquiera, no sé como** _

_**ni sé con qué pretexto…** _

_**me necesites."** _

Cuando fue la hora de devolver el libro, nuevamente con sus pómulos un poco rosados, se acercó.

—¿Disfrutaste tu lectura? —preguntó Eren con esa sonrisa que le calzaba tan bien.

—Uh, sí, bien, hasta mañana, Eren…

—Hasta mañana, ja —dijo el otro sin poder evitar que una risita se le escabullera entre los dientes.

Luego Levi cayó en cuenta que se había despedido como si fuera su obligación volver. Sacudió la cabeza y rogó por que fuera el de ojos verdes el dueño de esa tarjeta.

Al otro día pasó junto con su prima Mikasa que se le había pegado desde la última clase, no le caía mal su prima, pero a veces era jodidamente agotador tenerla encima. Como fuera, viendo que no se la iba a poder despegar, fue con ella.

Eren miró de reojo a la pareja pero no dijo nada. Solo saludó amable como siempre.

—Oh, por cierto ella es mi prima —aclaró Levi antes de que creyera cualquier cosa el muchacho.

—¡¿Por qué se lo aclaras?! —dijo la chica escandalosamente y se escucharon varios "Sh, shhh", provenir de las mesas de lectura.

—Baja la voz, gallina chillona —La amonestó el de pelo negro en voz baja.

—Ya, ya, ¿pero por qué aclaras que soy tu prima? ¿Acaso este chico te gusta? —Le largó de una sin ningún tipo de tacto, mientras lo codeaba sin disimulo alguno.

Levi se puso rojísimo y se quedó unos segundos sin poder responder, Eren sintió que se veía más adorable que nunca, tenía ganas de saltar del mostrador y comérselo a besos, por supuesto la jovencita enseguida notó esa conexión entre ambos.

—Deja de ser tan escandalosa —La amonestó Levi mirándola con un frío antártico, Mikasa le devolvió una mirada cargada de miedo—. Y no nos pongas en situaciones incómodas. Eren —llamó al otro con algo de brusquedad.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—¿Pudiste separar el libro de Sociedades Comerciales que te mencioné ayer?

—Aquí está —dijo sacándolo de debajo del mostrador.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable. Mika, nos vamos.

—Adiós, Eren, cuida de mi primo por favor —dijo sonriendo la chica, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Eren se rió—. Ahora me voy antes de que el lobo me coma —soltó, robándole un beso a su primo en la mejilla y huyendo cobardemente. Levi suspiró y se fue a sentar.

Miró el libro y comenzó a leer los capítulos seleccionados, pero el corazón le seguía latiendo con fuerza después de la vergüenza que la chica le hiciera pasar momentos antes.

Sin darse cuenta estaba buscando una nueva tarjeta y la encontró. Cuando la tomó entre sus dedos se dio cuenta que tenía un sutil aroma a sándalo y madera de pino, varonil y encantador. Sentía que tragaba en seco, ¿esto le estaba pasando realmente? ¿No era un sueño, no?

Esta vez la tarjeta era amarilla. Arriba a un costado tenía la respuesta de su frase anterior: Mario Benedetti. Y luego una nueva:

_**"Para mi próximo truco, necesito que me beses,** _

_**y haré aparecer mágicamente,** _

_**mariposas en tu estómago…"** _

¡Joder!

Levi sintió que se le revolvía la panza, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, justo cuando el carrito está en caída libre. Acercó la tarjeta a su respingada nariz y olfateó suave. No tenía idea de quien era la frase, era complicado, ¿cómo haría ahora? Decidió ser honesto, abajo puso una carita triste y luego escribió: "¿Una pista, por favor?".

No iba a mentir, la frase el encantaba, pero no tenía idea quién podría ser. Dejó la tarjeta adentro del libro. Luego de completar las preguntas del práctico, un poco a medias porque la cabeza se le volaba, se puso de pie, tenía que volver a su casa antes que llegara su madre del trabajo. Levi se encargaba de cocinar, algo que le salía medianamente bien, pero ella siempre llegaba muy cansada. Levi era consciente el gran sacrificio que hacía para que pudiera estudiar, además tenía media beca que no podía darse el lujo de perder por lo que se esmeraba para sacar buenas notas. Antes ayudaba con un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero cuando sus horarios de trabajo empezaron a interferir con sus cursadas, su madre le rogó para que le diera prioridad a sus estudios. "No querrás terminar como yo, tienes la oportunidad, eres inteligente, no la desperdicies". Por lo que ahora se encargaba de mantener la casa brillando de limpia y de la comida, es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Aquí está, gracias, Eren. Nos vemos —dijo poniendo el libro en el mostrador.

—Hasta mañana, Levi —contestó el castaño sonriendo mientras lo veía irse. El de pelo negro se volvió.

—Mañana es sábado, Eren —deslizó en voz baja y luego lo miró.

Ambos empezaron a reírse como idiotas, mientras los pocos que quedaban en las mesas de lectura los chistaban.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre, hasta el lunes entonces.

—Em, ¿podrías reservarme ese ejemplar, por favor? Es que no terminé el trabajo práctico y… como siempre lo piden, es difícil para mí encontrarlo disponible.

—No puedo hacer eso, es decir, todos deben tener la misma posibilidad.

—Oh, claro, lo siento. Lamento ponerte en compromiso, no fue mi intensión, adiós.

—Ah, pero… bu-bueno —dijo rascándose la nuca—. Haré lo que pueda.

—No te preocupes, Eren, si no está ese libro usaré otro.

—Gracias por comprender —dijo el castaño algo apenado, Levi le regaló una sonrisa muy sutil y esta vez fue Eren quien se ruborizó. ¡Mierda! Ese chico era precioso sonriendo.

Lunes. Milagrosamente nadie había pedido el libro, al fin podría terminar el trabajo. Apenas lo terminó buscó la tarjeta. Era la misma, debajo de su pedido decía:

_**"Autor de: Me gusta cuando callas, porque estás como ausente…** _

_**Su nombre empieza con P y termina con O."** _

¿Pedro? No… P… P… Me gusta cuando callas… cuando callas… ¡Neruda! Sí, ese lo conocía, y efectivamente Neruda era el apellido, luego recordó, Pablo. Sonrió con ganas, se alegraba de haberlo descubierto. De inmediato escribió la frase que le había llevado tanto tiempo encontrar, nuevamente no apeló a la tecnología. Estuvo rebuscando en la biblioteca de su casa. Su madre era de leer poemas y cosas románticas, estuvo varias horas hasta que consiguió una frase con la que pudo sentirse a gusto:

_**"Más no lo maté con armas, le di una muerte peor…** _

_**Lo besé tan dulcemente, ¡que le partí el corazón!"** _

(La frase es de Alfonsina Storni)

Pronto una dulce rutina se fue instalando entre ellos, a medida que los días transcurrían, las frases iban cobrando fuerza e intensidad. Finalmente ese viernes, Levi decidió dar el siguiente paso. Eren lo había hecho con las tarjetas. La que tocaba esta vez era roja. La frase anterior había sido de Francisco de Quevedo, y le había llevado tres días deducirla. Finalmente, luego de pensarlo mucho lo puso:

_**"Quisiera nadar en el océano que tienes encerrado en tus ojos…** _

_**abrazar esas olas que produces al batir tus pestañas…** _

_**que la brisa me lleve hasta el quiebre de tus labios,** _

_**infiltrarme tan profundo y hondo en ti…** _

_**que nunca más, puedas arrancarme… "** _

_**Si necesitas pistas: xxxx – xxxxxx** _

Levi dejó anotado su celular. Esperaba que su plan funcionara, ya llevaban cerca de un mes jugando a las frases y realmente necesitaba acortar las distancias un poco.

El sábado por la mañana le llegó un whatsapp de un número desconocido.

_E – Hola, mmm, ¿me das una pista?_

**L - ¿Eren?**

Levi no iba a ir a ciegas y ya necesitaba una confirmación por más que las cosas se cayeran de maduro.

_E – El mismo…_

**L – Bien, es un autor contemporáneo.**

Esperó un poco hasta que a los minutos le llegó otro mensaje.

_E - ¿Una más?_

**L – Está vivo.**

Nuevamente esperó un buen rato, finalmente volvió a sonar, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_E - ¡Está difícil! ¿Es tu venganza por Quevedo?_

**L – No, para nada… de acuerdo, veamos, lo conoces, estoy seguro.**

_E – ¿Una más, por favor?_

**L – Ok, no es muy popular, pero puedes apostar a que lo que escribe lo hace de corazón. Si con estas pistas aún no puedes saber quién es… hagamos una cosa, vamos a tomar un helado esta tarde, digo, si es que no tienes algún compromiso y te diré quién es… ¿qué dices?**

_E - ¿A las cinco en el puesto de heladería "El bosque encantado"?_

**L – Ok… si no adivinas hasta entonces, tú pagas…**

_E - ¡Trato!_

**L – No olvides la tarjeta…**

Levi llegó al encuentro diez minutos antes y Eren ya estaba apoyado en una de las paredes. Había un espléndido sol que hacía el día ideal para tomar algo fresco. Al verse ambos sonrieron a más no poder, ambos se sonrojaron como dos colegialas, pero aun así no se detuvieron.

Eren estaba con una hermosa camisa verde agua que resaltaba su bronceado natural, y un jean blanco con náuticos del mismo color, parecía un modelo de pasarela, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Levi. El de pelo negro tenía una remera al cuerpo escote en V celeste con un dragón, mientras que unas bermudas negras dejaban a la vista sus fuertes y torneadas pantorrillas. Llevaba unas Nike Air a tono, y un collar de tiento negro con la inicial de su nombre tallada en hueso.

—Hola —saludó con su grave voz.

—Ho-hola —le ganó el nerviosismo al castaño.

—Hace calor, mejor tomemos el helado antes, yo invito.

—¿Y si no adivino el autor?

—Luego me invitas un licuado y ya.

—Bien.

Compraron la crema helada y se sentaron a conversar. La conversación se trababa de a momentos porque ambos estaban con los nervios a flor de piel. Hablaron de literatura, claro, y de sus pasiones y hobbies. Levi estaba encantado, Eren sabía tocar el piano y a él le gustaba el bajo. Luego hablaron de música y entonces el tiempo se aceleró tanto que cuando se dieron cuenta ya se estaba poniendo obscuro.

—¿No me darás mi pista sobre el autor?

—Oh, eso, bueno, entonces vamos a tomar un frappé, si no adivinas dejaré que pagues.

—Ok.

Caminaron entre risas hasta el café de Floe, un pintoresco lugarcito, lleno de faroles y ambientado como si fuera un salón de tango de épocas viejas. Se sentaron en una mesita redonda y ordenaron, la casa los invitó con unos muffins de chocolate.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dejar ya el misterio? —pidió Eren sin sacarle la mirada de encima.

—Veamos... ¿tienes la tarjeta? —dijo el de pelo negro sacando una lapicera, Eren la sacó del bolsillo de su camisa y se la extendió. Levi colocó la primera inicial del nombre.

—¿L? … —Eren se quedó pensando un poco—. ¿Luis? —Levi sonrió y le pidió de nuevo la tarjeta.

Anotó un poco más y sonrojado a más no poder se la devolvió. Eren la tomó entre sus largos y bonitos dedos y leyó: L _ _ I, es decir, empezaba con L y terminaba con I. Abajo más información: _"Es el mismo autor de: Estoy enamorado de ti"._ Eren se llevó una mano a la boca y no pudo disimular la enorme alegría que lo embargó.

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó el castaño señalando la lapicera del de pelo negro quien se la entregó.

Completó el nombre y el apellido y luego anotó algo más, luego, sonrojado también, le pasó la tarjeta. Levi sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho. La tarjeta tenía su nombre y apellido completo y debajo de su frase otra más.

_**"¿Adivina qué…? yo también"** _

Levi le regaló una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Eren se mordió el labio bajando la mirada. Levi suspiró y tomando la lapicera anotó: Eren Jeager. Luego dejó la tarjeta al medio de la mesa, ambos se comenzaron a reír. Levi tomó un pedacito del muffin y se lo echó a la boca.

—Oh, esto está muy bueno —dijo halagando el sabor.

—Probaré un poco —acotó Eren mientras tomaba otro pedazo—. Tienes razón, tiene un delicioso sabor a nuez y chocolate.

— ¿Nuez? —La cara del más bajo se desfiguró, el castaño lo miró sorprendido—. Eren, soy alérgico a la nuez.

Una ambulancia, una inyección y una revisión final dos horas después, fueron el broche desastroso para la mejor cita de todos los tiempos, o al menos eso decía Levi. Eren acompañó en taxi a de pelo negro, que estaba con toda su bonita piel blanca llena de ronchas que ya estaban desapareciendo.

Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y prometieron salir el siguiente miércoles.

-0-

Lloviznaba, por lo que buscaron refugio debajo de un alero en una casa abandonada. Habían empezado a caminar y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en un paraje desconocido. Eren estaba perdido en las pequeñas gotitas que caían sin cesar.

— Eren —Lo llamó su acompañante, cuando se giró Levi se puso en puntas de pie y lo tomó de la solapa de su campera gris para juntar sus bocas.

Ahora si se dejaron de vueltas y rodeos, la necesidad de sentirse se hizo presente y aunque al principio les costó encontrar el ritmo adecuado, porque Eren iba muy despacio y Levi solo quería meter su lengua a como diera lugar, pronto encontraron la forma y los roces adecuados. Eren sentía que se desarmaba por dentro, Levi era apasionado, mejor de lo que se lo había imaginado. El de pelo negro no estaba en mejores condiciones, solo le molestaba estar en puntas de pie, pero pronto Eren se agachó y lo apretó contra una de las paredes del lugar. Tanto tiempo conteniéndose, siendo políticamente correctos, devenía en esta explosión de deseo, de querer monopolizar al otro.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, apoyaron sus frentes, Eren abrazaba de la cintura a Levi y el más bajo de su cuello.

—Ahora eres mi novio —Afirmó posesivamente el de pelo negro y Eren se rió un poco.

—Por supuesto que sí, y tú ahora eres mi escritor favorito.

—Tú me inspiras, ojos verdes.

Torpemente se llenaron de besos y finalmente unieron sus bocas otra vez. No era suficiente, ni el aire, ni los besos, ni las palabras, ambos estaban sedientos el uno del otro, y el choque de sus bocas sólo incrementaba esa sed más y más…

Tres meses después, Eren estaba sentado en el regazo de su novio, mientras repasaban las últimas fotos de una salida al parque de diversiones. Levi miraba de reojo las fotos, pero era más entretenido mordisquear el cuello moreno y seductor. Eren se reía entre los besos y ocasionalmente giraba su cabeza para recibir más besos en los labios y mejillas.

Eran cursis… eran novios… eran celosos… testarudos… y se amaban inmensamente… porque el mejor de todos los amores, es aquél que encuentra la felicidad en esas pequeñas imperfecciones.

—¿Te quedas? —dijo Eren risueño.

—No puedo, bonito, mañana rindo, ya sabes, debo repasar.

—Owww…

—Te compensaré el fin de semana, te secuestraré —dijo apretando sus piernas en la cintura del otro.

—Quiero que lo hagas…

Se besaron con intensidad de nuevo, y Levi sacando una enorme fuerza de voluntad se puso de pie. Les costó despegarse, hasta que finalmente lo hicieron en la puerta.

Eren se puso a acomodar su casa, hasta que sonó su celular.

**L – Te dejé una sorpresa en el bolsillo de tu pantalón.**

Eren buscó y encontró una nueva tarjeta. Se sonrió a más no poder y leyó:

_**"Si tuviera que definir la felicidad en una palabra…** _

_**Tal vez diría verde, como el océano en tu mirada…** _

_**Cierro los ojos y tu verde sigue ahí, observándome,** _

_**Empapando mi corazón, una y otra vez,** _

_**Arrastrándome… honrado estoy de perderme en ti…"** _

  1. _**A.**_



Eren tomó su celular.

_E – Te amo, gracias…_

.

By Luna de Acero… empalagada…


End file.
